The present invention relates to a cleaning device having a spray nozzle and more particularly, to a cleaning device having the triple function of spraying, scrubbing and wiping a floor, window, windshield, or the like.
There are many types of cleaning devices which are well known in art comprising individual spraying devices or individual scrubbing and wiping devices. And there are cleaning devices including a sponge scrubber and a rubber blade which contain a spray disposed in a handle thereof for supplying moisture to the sponge. However, these cleaning devices suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, since the wiping device and spraying device are separated, it is required to clean twice, that is, first wipe the surface and then spray the surface. This requires a long cleaning time and the expense of purchasing separate wiping and spraying devices for cleaning a floor, a window, a windshield, or the like.